when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Zayats
"Oh my. That's a darn rabbit. Zayats, or the Hare if you don't mind. Well, I don't know where we are. If you guys know this rabbit, well... would this rabbit try to invoke something wrong in my own village by using those evil, communistic instruments of torture. Sounds weird, huh?" --Su Ji-Hoon, Yevgeniy The Hare, commonly transliterated into English as Zayats (Russian: Заяц), is portrayed as a supposedly positive hero. He gets much less screen time and is less developed than the Wolf, and most of his actions are simply reactions to the Wolf's schemes. In later episodes, the role of the Hare becomes more active and developed, and he even manages to save the Wolf on several occasions. The Hare is portrayed as a percussionist in a number of episodes. The character was originally voiced by Klara Rumyanova. The Hare is almost always seen wearing the same green T-shirt and dark green shorts, unlike the Wolf's ever-varying wardrobe. There are rare exceptions, however: in the prologue of Episode 8, he appears in an ice-skating outfit, and later on in the same episode he is dressed with intentional absurdity as the grandfatherly Ded Moroz (Father Frost), the silliness of which is only heightened by the Wolf then appearing as his granddaughter, Snegurochka, aka the Snow Maiden. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, unlike Judy Hopps, who is a police officer of the Zootopia Police Department and the Zootopian SWAT Team; Zayats is a sergeant of the USRAC Red Guards, the USRAC Military Police Department and the USRAC Police Department. Also, he is a police officer of both the USRAC Military Police Department and the USRAC Police Department, then he will be a comrade of Nick, Judy and Volk. Also, he is one of Walovlir's best comrades and Velvet's former partner before his comrades will support him Before WW3, Yuri Motovov loved his childhood cartoon show, Nu, Pogodi!, but this made the Motovov family to love it. During World War III, the police forces and the armies of the Motovov family liked both Zayats and Volk so they would like to make Motovov family be able to summon them, then Richard Motovov and his sisters, along with the rest of the Motovov family, summoned Zayats and Volk, then he will be promoted into a sergeant and a police officer of the Motovov family after being trained by Motovov family, then he will be in a police station of the Motovov family before the birth of the the USRAC, then he is very good at singing, sports and fighting against evil, but he is still very good at police activities, fighting against terrorism, fight against enemies, catch criminal and parkour like what Sergei Motovov and Judy both did. Soon, he will be in his police station near the Motovov Estate. During the Beacon War, he can use his dual PP-40 Krasnyy Tsvetoks and some more weapons, but he will have his new custom weapon, which is named as the PP-41 Krasnyy Zayats (a Soviet version of Velvet's camera) in order to save Beacon Academy. After the birth of the USRAC, he will be a sergeant of the USRAC Red Guards, the USRAC Military Police Department and the USRAC Police Department after Judy Hopps was being framed for trying assassinate him by the Belkan Grey Men. When in the USRAC's revenge, he, the USRAC Red Guards, the USRAC military police officers, the USRAC police officers, the USRAC Army and Volk will help the USRAC, the Nazi Union, the Redcoat Union and the Irken Empire conquer Vale and Beacon Academy after Ruby Rose has been framed for tortured his best comrade, Walovlir Motovov, before The Journey Home song spread After Yuri Motovov convinces, he will be a comrade to Nick,Judy and Volk for apologizing. During the siege of Kassala, he is calling the Rah-Rah-Robot crew members, Arnold Perlstein, Carlos Ramon, Wanda Li, Ralphie Tennelli, Dorothy Ann Rourke and Keesha Franklin , when he is trying to call Nick and Judy, but Lt. Zofia informs him that the Nazis and the NRC captured Nick, Tim, Jyoti and Judy, then he and Volk will have to save Nick, Tim, Jyoti and Judy with the help of the USRAC conscripts, the rest of the USRAC Army, the USRAC Red Guards, the USRAC military police officers and the USRAC police officers for rescuing the four hostages and supporting the Rah-Rah-Robot. However, during Operation Buttertoast, he would lead the USRAC conscripts, the rest of the USRAC Army, te USRAC Red Guards, the USRAC military police officers and the USRAC police officers in providing Team Magic School Bus, the Kids Next Door, the Team Fortress Union, the Equestria Girls, the Eds, the PAW Patrol and the Preschool Girls, including Numbuh 1 and Goku, in defeating Tabuu and the Subspace Army. After the siege of Kassala, he will become Velvet's partner, because he liked her as a Faunus. Now he can keep wearing his original clothes like in Nu, Pogodi!, but when he was helped by his new comrades, including the Motovov family, he will wear a KGB general parade overcoat, a KGB trench coat, a KGB officer hat, a police uniform, a kosovorotka, a Kremlin Regiment trench coat, a Kremlin Regiment officer hat, a Kremlin Regiment uniform and the same clothes of Velvet Scarlatina herself. These weapons could be used by him. They are: an AKM, a Mosin-Nagant, a Nagant M1895, MP-412 REX, a Makarov pistol, an NRS-2, an SR-2 Veresk, a PPSh-41, a Saiga-12, a few of RGN hand grenades, a few of Motovov cocktails, an RG-6, an RPG-28, an RPK, a Dust AK-47, dual PP-40 Krasnyy Tsvetoks, dual USSR Ember Assault IIIs, a PP-41 Krasnyy Zayats, a Soviet Crescent III and RPG-8A Zayats Bazooka (a Soviet version of Junior's bazooka). In battle, he can use his new weapons and can fight at enemies with the usage of more weapons. Now he will fight for Volk, Judy, Nick, Velvet, the Motovov family, himself, Walovir, various police forces, various military police forces, Team Magic School Bus, the Kids Next Door, the Team Fortress Union, the Equestria Girls, the Eds, the PAW Patrol, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance, Numbuh 1, Goku, Team CFVY, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, the Rah-Rah-Robot, the USRAC, the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command, Ruby Rose, the Soviet Rose Army Force, the rest of the Future Alliance and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Category:Characters Category:Russians Category:Police Officers Category:USRAC War Survivors Category:Military Police Officers Category:Sergeants Category:USRAC Members Category:Animal Characters Category:Silbervia Conference Guests Category:Canopic Ceremony for the Silbervia Conference Guests